A Deathly Betrayal
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: Basically ROTOQ type stuff. Not very good with summaries. But please read because it's better than portrayed here :


**I do not claim to own Rocky Horror or any of the characters portrayed in this fan fic. It all belong to lovely Richard O'Brien. Enjoy :) By the way its quite morbid and dark ;o**

Magenta was stood at the stove, stirring the soup in the pot. She heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Riff? Is zat you?" She called out. There came no reply.

Then Riff Raff, her darling brother, came walking in. He held a bunch of black roses in his arms, Magenta's favourite.

"Oh Riff!" Magenta smiled, taking the flowers and burying her nose into their wonderful scent.

"I'm glad you like them my angel" Riff Raff replied, only his voice sounded quite strange, as if he was angry and merely forcing himself to call his sister such sweet names.

He stared at the woman who had claimed to love him. What a liar she was. He could smell the scent of her shampoo in her auburn hair, he wanted to grab handfuls of it and rip it out of her scalp. She wore a black dress, clinging to her figure, he wanted to tear at it and strangle her with the material. Makeup was plastered on her perfect face and he wanted to smear it around. Riff Raff was breathing heavily now, breathing hard. His nostrils flared a little.

"Erm, dinner's almost ready if you vant to take a zeat" Magenta replied, clearing her throat and smiling at him uneasily.

Riff Raff walked away to the dining room and Magenta watched him as he walked. He was always irritable after a bad day at work, so she told herself that was the reason he was acting so strangely. She was sure he'd make it up to her later.

Magenta heard a chair scrape across the wooden floor as Riff Raff went to sit down. She filled a vase with cold water from the tap and placed it on the window sill, putting her roses inside and arranging them nicely. Then she ladled out the soap and carried two bowls into the dining room. She kicked the door shut with her foot and passed Riff Raff his bowl.

"Is zit okay?" Magenta asked after they had started to tuck in.

"Lovely" Riff Raff replied, "Here, have some wine" Riff Raff poured her a glass of wine from the bottle that had been left on the table.

"Zanks" Magenta took the glass he offered her and took a sip.

It tasted bitter and, looking closely into the burgundy liquid, she saw it looked quite fizzy. She narrowed her eyes into the drink but said nothing. There was silence as they sipped wine and slurped their soup.

"So..." Magenta started to say, but drowsiness suddenly washed over her like a tide and she dropped her spoon with a clatter to the floor.

"Pick it up" Riff Raff hissed.

Magenta was confused but stooped to pick up the spoon. As she dropped down the dizziness hit her and she dropped the spoon again. She clutched her head and leant against the table leg. She saw Riff Raff's feet move from the other side of the table and soon his arms were clutching her elbows, pulling her up roughly.

"Woopsy tulip" He said, though his voice sounded menacing.

"Riff ... vhat's going on..." Magenta whispered. She leant her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and pulling his fingers through her hair.

"I know everything, my darling" Riff Raff said softly into her ear.

"Everything?" Magenta repeated, still confused. Her mind was in a daze and heat was prickling her skin.

"Oh yes, all about you and DeLordy..." Riff Raff said. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him so she stumbled.

"Riff zat hurt!" Magenta cried, "Stop zit, you're scaring me!" She begged, for now Riff Raff was digging his dirty and sharp long nails into the sides of her neck.

"How dare you betray me?" He shouted, "When I've done nothing but love and protect you for all these years! What does DeLordy have that I don't? Influence? Money? Well? Answer me!" He was yelling loudly now. He pushed Magenta to the floor and she pressed herself against the wall.

"Riff!" She screamed.

Magenta felt a sudden jolt of pain in her side and something cold was being brushed against her. She saw Riff Raff brandishing a bloody knife. Her crimson blood dripped from its shining blade. She gasped and clutched her side, the blood oozing over her hands as it gushed from her ribs.

"I'm so sorry my sweetheart..." Riff Raff whispered.

He dropped the knife where it clattered on the floor. Then he dropped to his lover's level and held her close to him, he kissed her neck and rubbed her face, though roughly doing so. Magenta was sobbing quietly, consumed with pain and sadness and, still, confusement. Riff Raff reached for the knife and rose it high above him, before plunging it into her chest where he heart was - though he very much doubted she had a heart at all now - and pushed it deep inside of her as it would go.

Magenta gave a shuddering gasp and looked, for the last time, into her brother's eyes. Her own eyes were wide with fear and they bore so deeply into him that Riff Raff struck her across the face so he didn't have to feel them looking at him so tragically. The blow made Magenta finally collapse fully, her body drooping and becoming very still. Her horrible breaths gone. She was, most undoubtedly, now dead.

"Oh my darling..." Riff Raff said gently. He held her even more closer to him and stroked her auburn curls, "My darling ... my darling..." He repeated, "Now have you learnt your lesson? You shan't betray me again like that will you?" He kissed her cold lips, "Now go and clear up the dinner, I have some work to do " Riff Raff said. He chucked her under the chin and stood, turning to walk away.

As he neared the living room he stopped. What had he just done? Had he really just killed her? Riff Raff turned to face the dining room doorway, where he could see Magenta's slumped body. Silent and unmoving. He gasped and staggered back, then let out a cry of rage. He ran to her body and held it in his arms once more.

"Magenta! No please! Magenta!" He roared, then he felt tears flood down his face, "My Magenta ... my most precious Magenta..." He whispered, "Oh what have I done?" He sobbed.

_DeLordy lay naked under the sheets, breathing heavily after what he had just done. He felt her hand curl around his and her breath hot on his cheek as she leaned into kiss him._

_"Ah, my sweet Magenta" DeLordy said breathlessly, smiling down at the most beautiful woman and kissing her passionately on the lips._

_"My darling DeLordy" Magenta grinned._


End file.
